


Shiroi Futari (The Two White People)

by kazaki



Series: Kazaki's Crossover Universe [1]
Category: Bust a Groove, Kingdom Hearts, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First actual Bust a Groove/Move fanfiction, featuring Pander. Written many years ago. If you know the ABS-CBN soap opera "Maligno", you'll understand this fic better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiroi Futari (The Two White People)

He just exited from the show "Dancing Heroes". He was kind of tired and exhausted. He was looking for a place to go.

"Honestly! Why isn't anyone interested on seeing me dance?" He said to himself. "Don't they like my dance?"

Suddenly, he came across a boy in black coat, wearing a blindfold.

"You must be..." the boy said to him.”His other..."  
"H-huh? What are you talking about? And who are you?"  
"I'm Riku. And you are?"  
"Pander."  
"Pander? What kind of a name is that?" asked Riku.  
"They named me after a bear-like animal called a panda. It lives in bamboo forests."  
"Oh, I see." Riku said. "Well, I saw someone who looks like you."  
"Really?" said Pander.  
"Yeah." said Riku. "Would you like to meet him?"  
"O-of course!!" said Pander.

Riku opened a dark portal and the two went in it. They were transported into a place known as Betwixt and Between.

"Woah....awesome place! It looks like my 'stage' back there..." said Pander. He was amazed.  
"Wow...what a coincidence." said Riku. "This road leads to the world where I saw that guy."  
"You mean, the guy who looked like me? What does he look like?"  
"Like I said, he looks like you. He must be your...uhm...nobody."  
"Nobody? What's that?"  
"Oh...I forgot to tell you. A nobody is an entity born when a person, such as you and me, loses his heart and turns into a Heartless. It is the empty shell we leave behind--they are simply nothings. However, they hold half of our power."  
"Ohh...what exactly are you trying to tell me?"  
"That guy I just saw. He might be your nobody. Do you remember turning into a Heartless before?"  
"No. But...to tell you the truth, my memory's kinda fuzzy, ya know."  
"Ahh...I see. Then what can you recall?"  
"Uhm..." Pander thought deeply as the two of them walked towards a bright light. "I awakened from a glass cage, and ended up living with these Japanese people."  
"Then?"  
"I learned the dance of the Geishas. And then, I joined a dance tournament called 'Bust A Move...or Groove' or something, hoping I would find the answers there. Unfortunately, I lost. After that, I found you."  
"Ahh...I see then. C'mon."  
"Huh?"  
"Just come."

With that, they disappeared into the light, and transported to a dark, strange looking town.

"Here we are."  
Pander looked around. The mist is eerie, and people are all dressed in white. He got scared.  
"W-what kind of town...is this?"  
"Oh. This town is called....the 'Cursed Town'."  
"C-cursed?" Pander hides under his Japanese fan.  
"Well, that's what I think. Everything looks dark and creepy here. And people here look like white ghosts too."  
"G-ghosts!?"  
"No, not really ghosts. It's just a feeling I have."  
"So...you saw that guy here?"  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was here. Around that house over there." He points at a beautiful mansion. 

There was a little boy outside. Riku and Pander approached him.  
"Excuse us. May we ask you a question?"  
"Yes?" the boy said with a smile.  
"You see...we're looking for this white bald guy. He looks like Pander over here." Riku points at pander.  
"Ahh....you mean him!" The boy said. "He's near the pool, at the back of our house."  
"Pool?" said Pander. "You have a pool too! Oh that's cool!"  
The boy just smiled.  
"C'mon now, Pander. We're supposed to be looking for that guy." Riku said. "Well, thanks kid!"  
"Anytime!" said the boy.

They went in that place, where they found the guy they had been looking for. A guy similar to Pander.

Riku approached him. "Uh....hi....."  
The white guy faces him to reveal himself as a frightening white monster! "UWAAAA!!!!" Pander screams in vain.   
"W-who goes there!?" said the white guy in a monstrous voice. Then he looks at Riku. "R-riku!?"   
"Yeah...." said Riku. Don't you recognize me?"

Suddenly, they heard someone coming downstairs. It's a woman.  
"What's going on here?" She said.

"We gotta hide!" said Riku.  
With that, he uses his dark powers to make them invisible for the moment.

The woman looked around, because she heard Pander screaming. But to her surprise, she saw nobody there.   
Just then, a man, probably his husband, came near her.  
"What are you doing here, Angela?" the man said.  
"H-hector? U-uhm...did you hear something too?"  
"Hear what?"  
"It came from over there, near the pool. I thought it might be....but there's no one there!"  
Hector smiled. "You must be tired. You should stop thinking too much. Like I said this place is safe...." And they both went upstairs, back to bed.

Suddenly, Riku de-activated the invisibility.  
"Whew! That was a close one!" said Pander.  
"You should try to keep it down a little when you get scared!" said Riku.  
"I-I'm sorry....but look at him! H-he's a...."  
"He's not really scary, once you see the good side of him." said Riku. "Here, take his hand."  
The white guy held out his hand. Pander look at it, but he was scared. "A-are you sure?"  
"Don't worry." said the white guy, this time in a more calm voice. "I won't bite you."

They held hands, and suddenly, they glowed! "So...you really are Pander's nobody!"  
But the white guy suddenly pulled away his hand. "Oh! That's right! There's still something wrong."  
Pander was confused. "Huh?"  
"I couldn't merge with you yet." The white guy said. "I have a job."  
"A job?" said Riku.  
"Yeah. I gotta protect that kid. Angelo Cortez. He's the destined one...the son of darkness..."  
This made Pander scared again. "R-really?" He said with a weird scared look.  
"Yeah. And I have to wait until the 'sacrifice' thingy is over, so I can merge with you..."  
"Very well then." said Riku. "When is this 'sacrifice' anyway?"  
The white guy looked around him, and said "During the next lunar eclipse. Where everything will be covered in darkness..."  
"E-everything?" said Pander.  
"Well, that's not sure yet. Besides, they still need to do more preparations for that. Anyway, you can come back after a week. The eclipse starts by that time."  
"Sure..." said Riku.  
"By the way, what should we call you?" said Pander.   
"I don't have a name."  
"Well...maybe we can name you." said Riku. "Pander, make an anagram of your name and put an X."  
"Why?" said Pander.  
"Just do it."  
Pander thought really hard. "Pander...de..pran...with an x....."  
"De...pranx?" said Riku.  
"Maybe...! I dunno..."

Riku and Pander left for the city near the town. Pander started recovering his memories.  
"So...." said Riku. "Remember anything?"  
"Well...." Pander starts remembering things...from 10 years ago, during the 'Keyblade Wars'.

A week later, Pander and Riku went back to the house. But they couldn't find anyone there. Suddenly, they saw something glowing on top of a hill.   
"Let's go check it out!" said Riku.  
"Yeah. It must be...." said Pander.

[at the hill]

"The sacrifice! We shall now perform the long-awaited sacrifice!" said Lucas, the leader of that so-called cult, who had the plans of resurrecting the darkness and taking over the world. "It is now time!" Hector, who is Angela's husband, was actually part of the cult, and so are Angela's friends. They betrayed her. But surprisingly, Hector sacrificed his life, seeing Angela's sadness. Angela tried to convince his son, Angelo, to come back to her, and not with his real father, Lucas. But when Lucas forced Angelo to come with him, Angela gave Lucas a good backstab using the sword that killed Hector. With that, the demons disappeared, and so did he. And miraculously, Angelo was given a new life.

Pander's 'nobody' was standing in a higher side of the hill. He watched as another 'him' vanishes into darkness. Meanwhile, Pander and Riku rush to the scene. Pander notices the two white guys.

"W-what's going on?" said Pander to his nobody. "Why are there two of you?"  
"Well...that's the costume I was forced to wear."  
"Costume?" asked Riku.

The nobody started explaining. "You see...a long time ago, I remember ending up in this place, without much memory of you, Pander. This cult forced me to work as their servant. I was forced to 'wear' this monster. I couldn't control him. But as the years went by, I slowly gained the control over him. And now, he's gone forever..."

"And now I remember my past too...." said Pander.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[10 years ago, Sunset Horizons]

Three knights found someone lying on the ground. It's Pander--turned into a heartless. They tried to find where his heart could be....

Just then, on a high cliff, another Keyblade wielder, Mickey Mouse, found something. It was a heart. As he was about to touch it, it flew away! The 3 knights saw this, as it magically went back to Pander's body, thus Pander awakened again.

However, he was frozen by a guy known as Master Xehanort.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now..." said Riku. "You can become whole...."  
"Yeah."  
The two said, as they merge together, to become one.

The next day...

Angelo and his family came from church. They stopped by a bench, near a dumpling store. 

"Mom! I wanna buy dumplings over there!" Angelo said.  
"S-sure! Just come back quick, okay?"   
"Ok mom!"

Angelo approached the dumpling store. To his surprise, the vendor was familliar.  
"Are you....him?"  
"Well..." said Pander, who was preparing the dumplings. "Why don't you ask him?"  
"Huh?"  
Pander's nobody comes out of him and talks to Angelo.  
"Angelo. I wanna explain everything to you. You see...."  
"No, thank you." Angelo said with a smile. "I already know!"  
"Eh?"  
"Some guy in black told me recently."  
"Oh....well...in that case...” He disappears and returns back to pander. "Here you go!" Pander gave him the dumplings with a smile.  
"T-thanks!"  
"Anytime!"

And so it was: the world was safe, and darkness failed yet again to surpass the light.  
As for Riku....

"Now...for that Roxas guy."

THE END!!


End file.
